


The Thing That Feeds

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Smut, demoncas, its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: it is based on a prompt.They say we eat seven spiders a year in our sleep, but what they don't talk about is the thing that feeds them to you.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	The Thing That Feeds

Chapter One

This was just crazy, insane this wasn't happening; there was no way in hell; this was real. The piercing blue eyes haunted Dean every time he closed his eyes, he would see them it didn't happen very often a few times a year, and after Dean would be sick. His ex thought he was dramatic another one though it was a bad omen and dumped him. 

Tonight though tonight was different he was going to catch the thing and prove that is wasn't a dream, that he was no insane or a bad omen he was going to find the thing with the bright blue eyes. 

Dean hid the camera in just a way that it could film him in bed. As he slid into bed, he felt a sense of something watching him. He didn't know what the thing was, but he knew it was there, and this time, he was going to demand answers. 

Nothing no a damn thing was recorded he knew that the thing was there he remembers the feeling of its long fingers trailing down his body, the way in rubbed him stomach like Dean was carrying a baby. The deep raspy timbre of its voice praising Dean tell him what a good boy he was and how good he was doing. 

Dean frustrated and determined to find out even more so than before headed to the local electronics store to see what kind of hidden cameras and spy stuff he could get. Four hundred dollars later and a lesson on how to install all the cameras and link them to his laptop Dean was ready now all he had to was figure out when the damn thing was coming back. 

As Dean was setting up the cameras he started to cough he had this feeling of something tickling the back of his throat all day and couldn't figure it out, now Dean was staring at what he had just coughed up it was fucking leg, Dean swore it was a leg of something he went to his laptop and typed in insect legs. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dean said out loud he lived alone, so he wasn't talking to anyone in particular. It was a spider leg. He was going to be sick running to the bathroom, looking in the toilet, and quickly shut the lid.

Dean shook his head. This was not happening; maybe everyone he told was right; he was crazy; he was seeing things and imagining everything that happened. Heading back to his laptop and typed in how someone would ingest a spider and not know it. According to Google, it's not right people don't swallow spiders in their sleep, and it was a fake stat made up to show that people will believe anything they read. Then how the hell did a spider leg, end up in his throat? Dean shook the thought i was possible he guess the thing crawled into his mouth and on relax swallowed taking to spider down with the spit that had pooled in his mouth, that was defiantly it, a bit creepy but that's what had to of happened. 

Nothing happened over the next few months much to Dean’s disappointment he stopped checking the video feed every day and started doing it every other day to be sure he wasn't missing anything. The blue eyes still haunted his dreams talking to him, rubbing the scaly fingers around his stomach and down his thigh. The thought of it made Dean's cock twitch with interest Dean shook his head and looked at his pant, that's what was turning him on nowadays the idea of some creepy thing touching him, he sighed undressed and slid into bed. 

“Hello, Dean,” the thing with the blue eyes said, sitting down next to him on the bed. 

Dean couldn't say anything; he was awake. He knew he was awake, but nothing came out as he tried to ask questions. 

“I'm sure you are wondering what I am and why I am here? The thing said, “you are perfect Dean so perfect, and i…” it trailed off, it threw the blankets back off Dean sitting back on the bed it started caressing Dean gently moving its hands his body like it was checking for something. 

“You are ready,” it said in an excited voice, “not many humans can ingest hell spiders and survive, let alone have them get them ready for gestation. Oh, Dean, you are going to be so beautiful, belly swelled with my seed carrying the next generation of hellspawn,” it said, in a cooing voice while rubbing Dean's belly where a baby would be. 

Dean’s eyes went wide with terror. There was no way in hell he was going to get pregnant, let alone have babies with a demon. He tried with all his might to will his body to move to get up and run away screaming. Still, nothing he couldn't move as the demon climbed on top of him, the blue eyes piercing into his soul were surprisingly kind looking at him. 

“My name is Cas. It's only fair I tell you since I know your name. Oh, Dean, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to be ready,” Cas said, looking down at Dean and smiling, showing off all his pointy teeth. 

“This may sting for a second,” Cas said, sliding down Dean's body. 

Dean was still trying to will his body to move as the demon made its way down his kissing, nipping and licking at his skin, fuck it's felt nice, unbelievably pleasant Dean thought to himself. Dean sighed when the demon wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and sucked rolling his snake lick tongue around the sensitive tip, making Dean groan he did manage to get that out. 

“Why?” Dean mumbled.

Cas looked up and popped off of Dean's cock with a wet slippery pop. He smiled up at Dean like he was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. 

“I told you, you are perfect,” Cas replied, taking Dean's cock back into his mouth, swallowing him down. Whatever was keeping Dean from moving was wearing off, he cried out with a loud and long whine. 

Cas popped off, lifting Dean's legs and working his tongue between Dean's ass cheeks slowly circling his hole, Dean had never felt anything like this, he was turned on and horrified he turned on all at the same time he wanted Cas to stop be he also didn't want him to stop, Dean was confused. His body on fire wanting more needing more his mind telling him that this was wrong and disgusting, ignoring his thoughts, he let the pleasure consume him much to Cas’ delight. Dean reached down, grabbing a handful of hair and horns encouraging Cas to keep going. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, that feels so good,” Dean moaned as Cas slipped a finger in him, slowly circling at making sure Dean was nice and opened ready for him to fill him up. 

“Such a good boy, going to be a good breeder for me?” Cas asked, cooing at Dean like he was a child. 

“Yes, Cas, yes, need more, please,” Dean whined. He was sure he was going to hell anyway might as well make it worth it. 

“Good boy,” Cas said, he slid his fingers out, grabbing hold of Dean's hips, flipping him over with ease. Lifting Dean, so he was on his knees, Cas lined himself up, pushing his way in. 

Dean whined and bit the pillow. He was fucking massive Dean felt like he was being ripped in two, he was breathing hard when Cas was finally all the way in, praising Dean at how good he was at taking his cock that he was made to take demon cock and it would feel amazing. 

Slowly Cas slid out in pushing back in, slowly letting Dean feel the full girth and length of Cas’ cock, Cas couldn't take it anymore. He needed to fill up his perfect human, his little breeder. Moving fast, slamming into Dean, making him almost smack his head into the headboard.

Dean couldn't say anything. He was grunting with each thrust. The pleasure was mind-blowing hitting the sweet spot every time he slammed back in Dean came untouched for the first time in a long time.

Cas praised him what a good boy he was and how well he was doing keeping up the brutal pace, making Dean cum a few more times before finally cumming himself buried deep inside Dean. 

Dean could feel Cas; cock pulsing the release of cum inside him, his stomach bulged with how much cum was in him.

“You have to keep it in you, good boys don't spill,” Cas said, sliding his spent cock out of Dean. 

Dean clenched down tight, making sure not to spill any of Cas’ cum. Cas was praising him and caressing his back. Dean felt something press against his hole. Cas told him to relax; it was plug to keep everything in.

“I knew you were a good boy,” Cas praised, wrapping his arms around Dean, grabbing the blanket with his free hand wrapping it around the both of them. Dean nuzzled against Cas’’ scally chest. It was comforting weirdly. He felt content and happy, calm for the first time in months. 

Dean awoke to smell of something delicious, he wanted it now, and it was like the most fantastic steak he had ever smelled in his life. He tried to get up rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked down, his belly was huge and swollen. 

“What the fuck?’ Dean yelled, horrified at the sight of himself. 

“Calm down, only a few days, and you'll be back to normal, and we can do it again,” Cas said, sitting down on the bed, handing a cup of something to Dean. 

“What did you do to me? Why do you look normal? What the hell is going on,” he yelled, trying to stand up, but his center of gravity was off, and he was having a hard time getting off the bed. 

Cas sighed and lifted Dean so he could stand up, he started pacing the second Cas set him down, he stopped and looked at him and then around the room. He was not in his bedroom anymore, they were, well Dean didn't know where they were, it was like a bedroom the windows were grimy Dean wiped it so he could lookout. 

“I wouldn't… do that,” Cas said, sitting down as Dean screamed. 

“Are we in hell? You answer me right now,” Dean yelled.

“Yes, we are, but it's for the good of the babies,” Cas said gently. 

Dean couldn't think his brain was not wanting to work; he rubbed his face and sat on the bed next to Cas. 

He was pregnant with Demon babies, not on but a three he could feel them moving around, he caressed his belly fondly, he always wanted to be a daddy. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked. 

“No, I’m not ok. You feed me hell spiders, rape me, and now I'm in hell pregnant. What part am i supposed to be ok with?” Dean yelled, glaring at Cas. 

Cas sighed; he should have kept him paralyzed during the mating process. 

“Can i go back?” Dean asked.

“No, I'm sorry, but you did agree to this,” Cas said. 

Dean looked at him, confused. He shook his head. There was no way he would agree to this. 

“When?” Dean asked, offended. 

“When you asked for your father to die, you said you would give anything for him to be gone,” Cas replied, looking at him like that explained everything. 

Dean's father died when he was fifteen, a heart attack while beating his mother, but that's not what Dean meant he was just a kid. Dean stood pacing again; this was not happening; it was a bad dream. That's all it was. He was going to close his eyes and wake up very soon. 

“I was… Oh,” Dean said, grabbing his belly. 

“They are ready,” Cas clapped excitedly, leading Dean back to Bed to lay down. 

“What?” Dean asked, grabbing his stomach again and moaning. 

Cas laid Dean back, spreading his legs. Dean didn't even notice he was naked. Cas was saying praises and telling Dean to breathe. It was almost time. 

It felt worse than any pain Dean had felt in his whole life; he could help but allow what was happening to his body happen. The pain stopped, and Dean heard little cries before it started up again, two more times Dean endured the pain bring two more little crying demons into the world. 

Cas wrapped the babies in blankets and handed one to Dean to see. It was cute, black hair, and bright green eyes looked up at him and reached a little hand towards him. Dean smiled at the new life. he brought into the world. Cas handed him the other two laying them in front of him Dean looked at Cas maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Comments, Questions, and kudos always welcome


End file.
